cruxsubsectorfandomcom-20200215-history
73rd Light Squadron
='73rd Light Squadron'= ='Crux Subsector Garrison Fleet'= 'Unit History' The 73rd Light Squadron was one of the few 'Victory fleets' that was actually produced before the end of the Clone Wars (in fact, it was the third one built), and the only one to be assembled in the top-secret Rothana Shipyards. Normally built by Rendili Stardrive, the design was loaned to the Kuat subsidiary in order to get the capital ships built closer to the Outer Rim, where it would theoretically be able to assist in the Outer Rim Sieges. Consisting of a brand-new Victory-Class Star Destroyer, with an escort of two similarly cutting-edge Gladiator-Class Star Destroyers, four Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers and a line of eight CR-90 corvettes to protect the ships against the fighter swarms that the CIS navy had become infamous for. Granted to Admiral REDACTED and Jedi General Ruul Bri'tannah, the 73rd spent the rest of the war in an extended campaign against their opposite rivals, the Geonosian-crewed, Baktoid designed ships of the 28th Hypori Fleet, commanded by Admiral Ish Kaf, an extremely cunning individual. The two fleets were, in tonnage and skill, so evenly matched that a decisive battle on equal footing would have caused disastrous casualties on both sides. Recognising the risks, both admirals refused an even fight and began a long campaign of skirmishes, ambushes and feints in attempts to draw the other fleet into a disadvantageous position. The 73rd's ships were on average better armoured and had greater firepower, but the Separatists ships had an impressive edge in both speed and sheer numbers. Dogging the steps of their rivals every single jump of the way, the 73rd finally cornered Ish Kaf's forces a single jump away from the REDACTED system, and what would have been safe haven for the separatists. It was during a boarding action on the separatist flagship, the Arrogance of Tyrants in this final battle that Order 66 was announced. Admiral REDACTED, wanting to make absolutely sure that general Ruul did not escape the Arrogance alive, ordered the 73rd Fleet to open fire on the enemy flagship with everything it had, obliterating Admiral Kaf and Master Ruul both. He was made a Moff for his actions, and the 73rd was assigned to protect and refit the formerly CIS mining operation in the REDACTED system for Imperial use. After the proverbial dust settled, it was decided that the already outdated fleet would be ideal for garrisoning a fixed installation, where the relatively poor speed of the Magister would not prove a detriment. The few surviving CR-90's were retired from service, and the Gozanti-Class freighters captured from the separatist mining depot were refitted at Rothana and assigned to serve as the new ships of the 41st Skirmish Line. 'Unit Assignment' Informally known as the Crux Subsector Fleet, the 73rd is tasked with the policing of all shipping throughout the five star systems in the subsector, and the protection of all Imperial citizens and installations in the space of the subsector. 'Unit Composition' '54th HEAVY ATTACK LINE' Ship Image Ship Name Ship Type Ship Class Ship Captain VSD-II Magister Victory-Class Star Destroyer Heavy Crusier Adm. Elevens Tons GSD-I Fortuna Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer Medium Crusier Cpt. Daya Gion GSD-I Validus Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer Medium Crusier Cpt. Trenn Dunesurfer '55th ATTACK LINE' Ship Image Ship Name Ship Type Ship Class Ship Captain VSD-I REDACTED Victory-Class Star Destroyer Heavy Crusier L-Cpt. REDACTED ALC Redacted Arquitens Light Cruiser Light Crusier Cpt. REDACTED ALC Redacted Arquitens Light Cruiser Light Crusier Cpt. REDACTED '56th ATTACK LINE' Ship Image Ship Name Ship Type Ship Class Ship Captain VSD-I REDACTED Victory-Class Star Destroyer Heavy Crusier L-Cpt. REDACTED ALC Redacted Arquitens Light Cruiser Light Crusier Cpt. REDACTED ALC Redacted Arquitens Light Cruiser Light Crusier Cpt. REDACTED '41st SKIRMISH LINE' The 41st Skirmish Line was originally a formation of CR-90 Corvettes equipped for anti-fighter warfare, in order to protect the heavy ships of the 54th from the waves of Hyena bombers typical of separatist fleets. They suffered extremely heavy casualties against the far numerically superior Separatist forces, and the few surviving vessels were retired and sold off as surplus at the end of the Clone Wars. Instead, the 41st Skirmish Line was outfitted with the very freighters they captured from the Confederacy, modified for a limited carrier role. Equipped with the ability to carry and launch a flight of starfighters, make good use of ion and tractor technology and far less expensive to maintain, the newly-dubbed Gozanti Assault Carriers have proven ideal patrol craft, if a little cramped. The 41st Skirmish Line is lucky in that it isn't tethered to REDACTED as the 54th is, and is therefore a far more common sight throughout the Crux Subsector. Despite this, sector command never saw fit to actually assign fighters and crews to the new carrier vessels. Rather than crib vessels from her sister line, Line Captain REDACTED instead reached out to the colonel in charge of the TIE Fighter garrison assigned to the defense stations of the REDACTED base, offering them berths on the patrol vessels as 'a way to gain valuable combat experience in the field', something that rear-line garrison units get little chance of doing. The idea ended up working so well that members of the 73rd's own fighter wing started to demand transfers to the garrison force in order to get some more action. Eventually, it was agreed that the garrison and carrier fleets would swap out every few months. This rotating roster, pioneered by Line Captain REDACTED, has increased the overall skill and morale of all fighter pilots in the star system considerably, and earned the 41st's respect in the local system defence forces. A notable detail of the line is that their names are all synonyms of 'traitor' an allusion to the fact the vessels were originally Separatist transports. Ship Name Ship Type Ship Class Ship Captain GAC Scoundrel Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Line Cpt. Redacted GAC Smuggler Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Sympathiser Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Saboteur Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Deserter Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Deciever Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Defector Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted GAC Delinquent Gozanti Assault Carrier Medium Freighter Cdr. Redacted '572nd FIGHTER WING' The 572nd Fighter Wing is an unusual unit in that it is listed on three different rosters as three different things. In reality a composite unit consisting of the 50th Strike Group and the 720th Fighter Group, it is organised into a wing on paper in order to cut down on bureaucracy, although any pilot will be quick to correct anyone whom calls them a member of the 572nd. The two groups have a friendly rivalry with each other, and typical of fighter and bomber jocks, completely different ways of doing things. Although the 50th has always served with the 72nd Heavy Squadron, the 720th was a new unit assigned to replace losses at the end of the Clone Wars, and has not integrated quite as well with the rest of the fleet as the bomber jocks. In an effort to encourage cooperation (and as a necessity of spreading one wing across three ships), each capital ship of the 54th Heavy Line has one squadron from each group assigned to it. This has so far mostly just succeeded in starting three simultaneous prank wars across the line, though the pranks are slowly getting less vicious and more creative. In truth, the 572nd only spends about half of its time assigned to the 72nd, as a deal with the local garrison force has the wing swapping out duties with their sister wing, the 603rd, every few months. This time is officially considered shore leave, but in reality is a permanent contest for the hotly contested volunteer duty of Gozanti patrol escort (or the even more coveted berth with the 67th), the only chance the pilots realistically have of seeing any action, unless the ongoing cold war between the Hutt cartel and Black Sun syndicate suddenly boils over, or the Rebellion rears its ugly head... Squadron Name Ship Type Squadron Role Squadron Commander Ship Assignment 285th Interceptor Squadron TIE/In Interceptor Space Superiority Col. Redacted VSD-I Magister 286th Fighter Squadron TIE/ln Fighter Space Superiority Cdr. Redacted VSD-I Magister 287th Fighter Squadron TIE/ln Fighter Space Superiority Cdr. Redacted GSD-I Fortuna 597th Bomber Squadron TIE/sa Bomber Strike Mission Cpt. Redacted GSD-I Fortuna 598th Bomber Squadron TIE/sa Bomber Strike Mission Cdr. Redacted GSD-I Validus 288th Fighter Squadron TIE/ln Fighter Bomber Escort Cdr. Redacted GSD-I Validus